Unwritten A Harry Potter Baby DaddyxXModestPerf
by AhiruHoney
Summary: This is my complete baby daddy trade with xXModestPerfectionXx. Enjoy.


" I am unwritten. Can't read my mind, I'm undefined. I'm just beginning. The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned. Staring at the blank page before you. Open the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words, That you could not find."

*How you Met*

As the train to Hogwarts moved at a rapid speed, Tia saw blurs of all types of beautiful colors as she stared outside her nearby window. She chewed on a piece of candy as excitement was bubbling up inside of her. She was accepted into to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And even better with her adoptive brother whom was sitting next to her, his name was Draco. She smiled at him and he gave her a look of confusion. Tia sighed in joy as she turned back to her window and watched as the sky slowly turned from day to sunset and finallyto the darkness of night.

She was too excited to be uneasy though. The train then halted and the world outside Tia's window was no longer a blur. She got up from her comfy seat and headed outside to be greeted to lanterns,boats and a view of the school she would be staying at for a long time,she hoped. When all the new students, including herself and her brother were at the school they were brought into a room filled with candles, ghosts, teachers, upperclassmenand illusions on the ceiling. They were told that the room they were in was where they will eat, as soon as they are sorted into their houses that is.

In front of her she saw a boy with brown hair and what she could see it seemed he had glasses. Somehow she felt like their was something very familar about him. 'Maybe its because he seems friendly' She thought to herself. So Tia took a small step forward and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face her, when he did Tia felt as if all her confidence before and the words she was planning to saysuddenly vanished into thin air.

"Oh, h-hi it's nice to meet you." She felt herself stutter.

"Likewise." He responded in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry but you seem very familar. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't believeso. But it's very nice to meet you..."

"Tia. Tia Riddle" She managed a smile.

"Ah. I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Tia."

"Reaching for something in the distance. So close you can taste it. Release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin. No on else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten."

*Yule Ball*  
>The sweet memories of the past when Tia first met Harry seemed to fade away as the gloomy present seemed to cast it aside. It wasn't the fact that Tia was put into the Slytherin house or the fact that his rival, Draco Malfoy, was her adoptive 's friends Ron, Hermoine,Harry and many others saw past that friendship between them was damaged in a great way during their second year. When Harry found out about the chambers of secrets and Tom Riddle through Ginny.<p>

From that day on he knew that the man who killed his parents was Tia's father. That being known, Tia was never fully treated the same again. But Tia was just glad that the friendship between her and the Golden Trio was not completely gone. Hermonie and Ron understood it before Harry did, what Tia was afraid of at the time.

She sighed at the idea as she slightly tugged at her dress while she was sitting on the stairs. Luna, her best friend, came up to her in her usual open minded way.

"Tia. What are you doing out here? The ball. Is in there." Luna sat down next to her in a green dress.

" I was just thinking and I ended up getting nervous. Don't you have a date Luna?" Tia said dusting off her dress.

"No. Come on lets go." Luna got up and held her hand out to Tia who took it. Tia took a deep breath and pushed her thick rimmed glasses back on her nose as Luna and herself entered the ballroom. Tia touched her diamond chain around her neck to keep her cool and she managed a smile. Luna and Tia were rather fashionably late so when they entered seventy-five percent of the people in the ballroom turned around to look at them. This only made Tia more anxious.

Most were staring at her because she was wearing a beautiful black, ankle length, sleevless dress that had a green bow that tied under her chest and was on her back. The colors complimented her dark skin tone perfectly. Wearing two inch black heels that were hidden by the dress she automatically seemed taller.

"I hate being looked at. It makes me feel like I have something on my face." Luna smiled slightly in response. Soon enough everyone turned around and started to get back to the things they were doing before. Tia sighed in relief as she approached the Golden Trio's table while Luna went to get herself some punch.

"Hello Tia, my my you look lovely." Hermoine said with a smile.

"Oh thank you. You look amazing yourself."

"Bloody hell Tia you clean up well." Ron gapped as he turned around in his seat. Harry turned around as well and was totally speechless as to what to say.

"Tia...y-yeah, you clean up well indeed."

The Patil sisters rolled their eyes as they got up to dance with other people.

"Why thank you Harry you look dashing and Ron, you look...traditional."

" I know this is a tuxedo from hell." Ron sighed and stared at Hermoine.

"What?" Hermoine looked abit annoyed with Ron.

"Geez I can't believe you can't see it. And you say your smart."

"I'm going to go out somewhere for awhile." Harry got up from his seat and walked outside. Tia took a deep breath and followed him. 'Its now or never.'She thought as she followed Harry seeing him hide behind a wall from Snape. When Snape walked away she went up to Harry making sure not to spook him.

"Harry?" She asked in darkness.

"Ah Tia, what do you need?" Harry looked straight at her with his warm blue eyes. Tia gulped and took a grasp of all the confidence she could muster.

"Harry I need to tell you something. Something that must be said."

"Oh what is it?" Harry looked concerned and got closer to Tia.

"Harry...I...l-"

"Where have you been?" Hermoine yelled at Harry.

"Oh I was just wondering around. Can this wait? Tia was about to tell me something."

"No it can't, go up to your room with Ron now." Hermoine's voice was breaking between words. Harry went upstairs to the Gryffindor beds and Tia ended up comforting Hermoine for most of the night. Harry never did find out what Tia was going to tell him that night.

"I break tradition. Sometimes my tries are outside the lines. We've been conditioned To not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no. Staring at the blank page before you. Open you the dirty window, Let the sun illuminate the words. That you could not find."

*How he told you*  
>It was the 7th year Tia would've been at Hogwarts and things were very tense. Voldemort, her father, was alive and well. And he was after Harry Potter. He was evil and Tia didn't quite see her father as what he really was. So when he recruited all of her adoptive family, including Draco, Tia couldn't will herself not to go with them.<p>

She figured since Harry was in love with Ginny that she didn't really care what he thought of her and her being a Death Eater. So that year she didn't come back to Hogwarts except this one time. Tia couldn't help but feel alittle sad and alone as she sat in the dark. She held herself trying not to let the darkness engulf her completely. That would end her up in fright.

She heard a step come behind her and her breath hitched as she turned around to see nothing but darkness.

"Who's there?" Nothing answered. Tia shook her head and thought maybe the sound was just in her imagination. She heard the thud of the step again. Tia stood up, took out her wand and pointed it forward.

"Who's there?" Her demanding voice echoed in the Astronomy Tower. She saw a wand point back at her but no face that followed.

"What are you doing here Tia?" The voice was harsh but it sounded almost hurt.

"That's classified. Answer my question first."

"Lumos." A small light appeared on the wand pointed at her. The person pointing was none other than Harry Potter himself. Tia felt the grip on her wand tighten as her eyes narrowed.

"Now that you know. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with someone who's delievering a message. I should ask you the same." There was a pause between the two.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Your father, you know what he has done."Tia didn't respond. Her grip just kept tightening, her palms turning red.

"He has killed so many. He's evil Tia, tell me why your doing this. Why your helping the massacre he is doing to people like Hermoine and Luna who are suppose to be your friends." His voice was too calm for the tension thicking in the tower.

"I don't care what the hell my father has done. If you say one more bad thing about him, you're gonna meet his daughter. And trust me. She isn't nice." Tia's voice came out as a very threatening hiss.

"Tia I thought you were different, I really did. I thought you were a really sweet and caring girl who loved to make people happy. My mistake,right?" Harry's voice didn't change as Tia felt herself heating up with anger.

"Don't test me, Potter!" But Harry didn't stop talking.

"Very smart and headstrong. Was that a facade?"

"Stop it. Don't take me lightly."

" 'I know that my father killed your parents, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends' isn't that what you said to me?"

"Stop it! Relashio!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand but was still illuminating the tower enough for them to see. Tia pointed her wand to Harry.

"Any last words?"

"Actually yes, there are. So before you kill me I wanted to tell you something or perhaps the old Tia I may say."

"And what in the bloody hell would that be?"

"Tell her I love her." The words were pronounced softly. And there was somewhat of another pause from shock and disbelief.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said tell the Tia that I knew so many years before, I love her. And how I loved the way she smiled, the way she thought, the way she didn't care what other people thought of her, the way she pushed up her thick rimmed glasses when she was really into a book, how she always wears her golden locket, her star tattoo, her neck scar, her belly button piercing that only her friends know about, the way she sometimes sleepwalks around hogwarts, her fear of the dark and thunderstorms, the way she wouldn't back down from a challenge, the way she did everything to the best of her ability and how she always did what was right." Tia kept a steady grip on her wand pointed at Harry while her head and heart were filled with all kinds of emotions, some Tia didn't even think she had.

"Are you playing mind games with me?" There was no sarcasm or threat behind the words. It was almost emotionless.

"Words so true I have never spoken before." Tia grew silent as her emotions were conflicted but her stance was kept steady, not backing down.

"So am I talking to that Tia, that I fell in love with so many years ago or has she changed forever and the next words that come out her mouth be Avada Kadavra?"

"Harry."

"Yes, Tia?"

"I-I-I love you too." She looked at Harry and smiled with tears in her eyes before running up to him and embracing him with outstretched arms and snuggling into his chest as if there were no better place to be than in his arms. Harry, abit surprised, reacted only moments after wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. He didn't want to let her go. She breathed in and smelled his sweet scent.

When they finally looked up into eachothers eyes. No words were spoken. They only smiled slightly. Harry wiped a tear off her cheek with thumb and then kissed it. And then as if magnetic, Harry and Tia lips were being pulled together and before they touched Harry whispered "I love you,Tia."

Making the kiss evermore sweet and Tia could almost here sweet classical music in the background when their lips touched. And when they pulled away Tia whispered back " I love you too, Harry."

"Reaching for something in the distance. So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is here your book begins. Feel the rain on your skin."

*Proposal & Wedding*  
>After Tia and Harry's confessions of love Tia ultimatley had to make the decision of which side she would be on, she choose Harry's team in the end and went against her father. In the end her adoptive family escaped the final battle and Voldemort was killed. Tia hoped he wouldn't have had to die but it couldn't have been helped. There were many casualities (including Ginny) from the Great Wizard War but that also could not be helped. After that everything returned to normal and there were bits of relief in the air.<p>

And after seeing many weddings and the birth of her nephew, Scorpious happiness and life filled Tia heart from the sadness it was in from her father. So Tia and Harry were on a regular Sunday walk through the park. Their fingers were laced together.

"Hey Tia."

"Yes Harry." Tia smiled leaning on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Tia giggled at the idea

"Come on. Just trust me." Harry covered Tia's eyes playfully as the she giggled. He guided her way through the park to a garden full of roses and to a white outdoor canopy in the middle. He removed his hand from her eyes and she looked around.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Tia then heard music in the background, a violin it seemed. She closed her eyes and got lost in the soothing sound. When she opened them again she saw Harry in front of her nervously smiling. She gave him a confused look and he breathed in and out.

"Tia you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your beautiful, caring, intelligent and so much more, I could never ask for a better person to spend time with and I can hopefully spend the rest of my life with." Tia gasped and put a hand over her mouth as Harry kneeled down on one knee and pulled a tiny black box out of his pocket opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring on a gold band that matched her golden locket.

"Will you marry me?" Tia's eyes were streaming with happy warm tears.

"Yes! Yes of course I will." She managed through sobs. Harry's eyes brightened as he put the ring on Tia's finger, picked her up and twirled her around. Kissing her passionately on the lips.

The wedding was more than Tia could've dreamed up. Draco walked her down the aisle to Harry. Luna was her maid of honor and Hermoine & Lavender were her brides maids. Ron & Neville were Harry's best men. And when Tia and Harry said I do and sealed it with a kiss everyone cheered.

" No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live you life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten."

*How it Happened*  
>Tia was relaxing on the kitchen counter watching muggle tv while she slowly ate expensive foreign chocolate given to her as a gift, from the wedding. It was rather late she realized as she was enjoying the sweet taste of the caramel buried deep in the chocolate. She closed her eyes for the moment as her tasting senses hightened. Harry walked into the room and saw Tia lick her lips, as caramel was gotten on her mouth.<p>

Harry walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled Tia closer to him. Tia opened her eyes slightly and turned around facing Harry in his arms. They stared in eachother eyes as they started to lean into eachother. There was still chocolate in Tia's mouth as Harry kissed her and gently put his tongue in her mouth. He twirled his tongue around Tia's with the chocolate and caramel starting to melt between their tongues.

Tia purred in response, making Harry smile in the kiss. Tia put her arms around Harry's neck deepening the kiss. Harry took his hands off Tia's waist as he started rubbing her sides slowly in an up and down motion. Instinctively Tia wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as they continued to kiss eachother. They broke their amazing kiss to breathe. During this time,Harry started softly bitting Tia's neck as he started caressing her wrist and the inside of her elbows. Tia felt a tingling everywhere Harry's fingers went. Moving from her elbows to her lower back she pulled him closer feeling blood pump faster with each touch. Once he found the sweet spot on her neck and licked it, Tia gasped from the sensation. Harry continued his butterfly kisses up and down Tia's sweet spot while he gently stroked the back of her neck. He bit down on her spot leaving somewhat of a bite mark on her skin as he traced his finger over her jawbone, his tongue following. Harry then started to bite her ear.

" I need you now." His voice was husky and overwhelming with lust as he softly pushed his pelvic area dangerously close to her in a rotating motion. Tia felt her cheeks burning as his grip tightened around her. She only nodded. At that point Harry picked her up bridal style and headed upstairs to their master bedroom...

Tia gripped Harry shoulder squeezing them, to try and keep her breathing under control. Lust and anticipation fogged their minds and the room's aura. Harry gently but swiftly removed Tia's dress and leggings within seconds. He kissed her lips then started kissing down her neck, down to her chest and finally to her stomach, leaving trails of bite marks, licks and butterfly kisses. He came back up to Tia's burning face and kissed her lips roughly and passionatley for a long time while he took off her bra and underwear as she was removing his shirt, pants, and boxers at incredible speed. Don't forget they both removed eachothers glasses.

Harry looked at Tia's body with lustful eyes as Tia blushed under him feeling something poke her unclothed thigh. Harry looked at Tia questioningly. Tia gripped his chest and smirked, giving him the reply he needed. He slowly inserted himself into her. Tia tightened her grip on his body feeling both pain and pleasure going through her naked. heated body. She made a sound that sounded like it could pass for a moan, groan, and a cry all at the same time. Harry positioned himself at a comfortable spot inside of Tia waiting for awhile before slowly moving in and out of her.

"Faster..." She moaned quietly. Harry nodded his head and rocked his hips inside of her in a faster pase. The tightness of him being inside her, making him grunt and groan. Tia clawed at Harry's back as her hips rocked against Harry's causing him to groan loudly next to her. Their naked sweaty skin smacking against eachother as the pace continued to elevate and the thrusts deeper than the last. Tia wrapped her legs around Harry's waist so he could get deeper inside of her as they both kept rocking and grinding against eachother causing both of their pelvic areas to feel extremely hot. "Nghh..., faster." Tia closed her eyes and slowly arched her back. When Harry hit her sweet spot Tia screamed in pleasure. He made sure to keep hitting that spot and the thrust being harder and faster than the last making Tia scream with enjoyment. Tia gripped Harry's back with one hand and kept tugging at his hair with the other. The bed they were on was squeaking up a storm, they wouldn't be surprised if the legs of the bed ended up breaking. The fire in Tia lower area was slowly turning into a loud thud with every entry Harry made inside of her. They were both very close. Harry thrusted much deeper and faster to make the bliss of the moment last for as long as it could.

"Say my name." Harry groaned in her ear as he knew there would only be a few moments left. As he shot his seed into her and she came at the same time she moaned his name loudly in his ear gripping his body tightly to hers as she arched her back to the highest of her ability. The bliss of the moment slowly took over as Tia fell onto the bed, Harry shortly following. Their breaths weren't catching up with them fast enough for the effect the bliss had. They looked at eachother panting and smiled. Harry pulled Tia into his chest and she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight...love." Tia whispered silently drifting off to sleep slowly as he covered their bodies.

"...Goodnight." Harry mumbled falling asleep himself.

"Staring at a blank page before you. Open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words That you could not find. Reaching for something in the distance. So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin

*How you and Harry Found out*

"Ah come on it's not that bad." Tia was literally being dragged to the Wizard doctor by Harry whom was extremely worried about her. He had found her in the bathroom almost every other day throwing up, in the early morning. He shook his head at her and continued to drive the way to the doctors.

"Maybe it was the pickles dipped in chocolate I had. Or maybe the shrimp in whipped cream and sprinkles. Oh! I know its the spicy noodles with the brownies with marshmellows in it!" Tia had been having rather weird cravings for food.

"We're almost their Tia so you might as well stop trying to talk yourself out of me making you go." Harry was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital and carried Tia out afraid she would faint.

"Damn it Harry! You never listen to me! Ah, my tummy. She hurts." And the emotional mood swings Tia continued to have worried Harry the most of it all since she was usually calm, unless you made her mad which he continues to that day try not to do. Harry brought Tia into the hospital and took her into a room, since he already made an appointment for that time. The female doctor walked in with her wand and had a smile on her face.

"What seems to be the problem, Mister and Misses Potter?" Her voice was soft and gentle. She seemed like a rather nice person.

"Doctor, you see, Mrs. Potter has been having quiet a bit of morning sickness lately, she's been having odd cravings for food and she has these very violent moodswings all throughout the day."

"Oh yes I see. I think I know what's going on but I might need you to step out of the room for a second."

"Oh! Yes of course, I'll be in the waiting room." Harry exited the room and the doctor took out her wand and scanned Tia's body a few times before watching it and awaiting the results of the scanning. She smiled.

"So? What is it doctor?"

"Sweetheard. Your pregnant." The doctor smiled as the fact sunk into Tia's head.

"Oh my gosh. Harry's going to be a father. I'm going to be a mother!." Tia smiled and closed her eyes. She thanked the doctor and walked out of the room with a nice step to her walk as she went up to Harry.

"Well? Is everything okay? Is it bad?" Harry was babbling about all the worse scenarios that could happen but Tia only smiled and shook her head. Harry was confused until Tia took his hand and put it on her stomach smiling at him. It didn't click in Harry head for a few seconds then his face started to light up as he looked at Tia.

"Your going to be a father." Harry smiled and hugged Tia with joy. She could tell he wanted to tell the whole lobby that he was going to be a dad and giggled at the thought and he took her home.

" No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else. Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. Feel the rain on your skin.

* Delivery*

Harry rubbed Tia's stomach while she was sitting in the newly decorated baby room and he felt the baby kick. He smiled at her in response. They colored the room yellow since it could be a color for both a boy or girl, they wanted the gender and the name to be a surprise so it could be all the more meaningful. Fortunate for them, they were planning for a baby when they first got married so they figured everything out and even got a house with extra rooms just for the occassion. Their friends were very excited when they heard the news that they all helped out along the way.

Tia was due anyday, any moment now. Harry and her were building up with excitement just thinking about it. Harry kissed Tia on the cheek and entangled his fingers with her sitting next to her side. Tia closed her eyes peacefully as she sat back in her chair putting a protective hand over her stomach, the baby. She took a deep breath and reopened her eyes as the sun was still shining she turned to Harry and smiled, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back and leaned in and kissed her on the lips lovingly. That is when Tia felt something drip under her and then a very painful contractions making her pull back from Harry's lips and groan in pain.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh I'm sorry!" Harry was starting to freak out over the expression Tia was giving him and continued to apologize.

"N-No Harry. You didn't do anything wrong. T-The baby."

"What about the baby? Are they hurt?"

"N-No, the baby is coming." Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked at Tia in worry. "The baby's coming...the baby's coming. The baby is coming! Oh my gosh!"

Tia layed in the hospital bed exhausted but happy. The doctor handed her the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. It was a boy. He had black hair and what Tia could tell wonderful green eyes and light skin. She handed him to his father, Harry. He smiled with delight as he saw a light piece of life with a beating heart that looked like him, in front of his very eyes. He could not of been happier.

"Aw look at him, he's so cute. Hey little guy, welcome to planet Earth." Draco and Nia looked at the baby both smiling as Nia craddled him in her arms.

"He's perfect, Tia." Hermoine said as Nia handed her back her newborn son. Ron only smiled in agreement as they all watched her hold him while Harry was leaning over with a hand on her shoulder looking at his son with a smile in Tia's arms.

"He has your eyes." She whispered to Harry as she kissed the baby's small little fingers.

"He's perfection." Harry said as Tia smiled at the familar words.

"No one else can feel it for you can let it one else, no one speak the words on your yourself in words your life with arms wide is where your book begins"

*The Future*

"Ok boys, all you have to do is walk through that wall and you'll be there." Harry saw his youngest son, Albus, look at him with confusion. James titlted his head slightly look at the wall as if maybe he would disappear by just looking at it. Of course it didn't work and he sighed.

"Come on brother, you can do it. Just follow me." James took his cart and went in front of Albus to give a demonstration since he was already in his second year at Hogwarts. Tia and Harry could not have been more proud to have seen both their sons get letters from Hogwarts. Albus ran through the wall with wonderful speed and went to the other side.

"I don't think I can do that." Albus had a nervous look on his face as he looked at both of his parents with brown eyes, brown curly hair and light colored skin.

"Come on, you can do it. I'll even go with you." Harry gripped his son's shoulder and said one, two, three before they ran through the wall together and were on the other side. Tia followed with both of her daughters, Lily and Merope. They got on the other side and saw the train to Hogwarts.

"Come brother, we'll be late. You don't want to miss the train." James yelled already at the door of the train with his stuff saftely inside.

"Ah, yes. Be right there." Albus turned to his parents who both smiled at him. "What if I don't get into Gryffindor or Slytherine?" He asked a bit worried. Harry kneeled down next to him. " Then Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would've gotten a great student. Now don't worry about it. Study hard, make friends and have fun." Harry got up and brushed his knees as Tia hugged Albus tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, your embarrassing me." Albus groaned as he wiped lipstick off his cheek. Tia smiled. "You be careful ok. And listen to your teachers and your brother."

"Yes mom."

"Bye brother." Lily and Merope hugged their brother tightly even though they were mad they couldn't go to Hogwarts yet. Lily had straight brown hair, and light colored skin. And Merope who was one year younger than her sister had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanner skin than the rest of her siblings.

"You'll do great." Harry said to his son hugging him before helping him put his stuff on the train and watch him go and sit by his brother. The family walked to Albus and James' window.

"You take care of your brother Albus. We love you." Harry said

"Yes dad." Albus smiled as James peeked through the window as well.

"You stay out of trouble. You have to watch your brother now and your sisters soon as well." Albus nodded.

"We'll miss you, big brothers. Merope said before waving at them.

"We will be there before you know it." Lily yelled before the train was about to take off. Lily and Merope ran after the train waving until it was out of sight.

"They'll do great." Harry said as he laced his fingers with his wife and pecked her on the cheek. Tia leaned her head on his shoulder and agreed as happiness and a little sadness washed over her as she saw the train was gone.

"The rest is unwritten. The rest is unwritten. The rest is unwritten."


End file.
